


The Woman

by Fiddles



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddles/pseuds/Fiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending for that mishandled and inaccurate Irene Adler finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman

Irene clutched at Sherlock's hand "Everything I said. It's not real" she began, staring at him "I was just playing the game" she whispered. Warm tears streamed down her cheeks. "I know" replied Sherlock "and this is just losing". He pressed the final button, as the phone unlocked itself. "There you are brother" he said, turning to Mycroft "I hope this makes up for any inconvenience I may have caused you tonight."

 It was at that point that Irene wiped her tears and said "Activate lock mode".

 The screen went black. Sherlock fiddled with the phone in confusion and was surprised to see the login screen again.

 "Is this the best you can do?" he said arrogantly and typed the password again. This was _supposed_ to unlock the phone, so the data inside could be accessed safely. It didn't.

 "Yes" said Irene, as the device emitted an electronic beep "It is".

 Sherlock stared at the screen. **ACCESS DENIED** it stated in big, bold letters. Irene walked up to him and took the phone from his unresisting hands.

 "What did you do?" he asked awestruck

 "Simple" she replied, smiling and turning around "I just issued a voice command that instantly locks the phone and changes the password". She sat back down "Of course, **_this_  **time it won't be so easy to guess" she crossed her legs "Though on reflection it did take you six months for the previous one..."

 Sherlock was speechless.

 "So this was all a joke?" said Mycroft

 "Oh yes, absolutely. How did you like my helpless damsel act? I thought it was very convincing"

 "So the phone is unbreachable after all" he continued, trying to take it all in

 "Of course. Did you really think I'd let you stand any chances, however small? I risked my life for this plan and I made sure there were no loose ends"

 The Holmes brothers just stood and stared at her. Neither could think of anything to say.

 "Oh don't give me those blank looks" she said, leaning back against the chair "It's simple; I won. You lost"

 After a moment of shared silence, she got up an headed towards the door.

 "Thank you so much Mr. Holmes. Sherlock. You've both been a tremendous help"

 Then, stopping herself halfway through, she turned her neck and whispered "Shame about dinner"

 

And then she left.

 

 


End file.
